At least one device exists in the field of exhaust dispersion systems for ski, wake, surf, and recreational boats and other boats having inboard motors and/or outboard motors with independent rudders. When a surf boat is operating on the water, the surf boat motor typically utilizes an internal combustion engine in order to propel the surf boat. The gas powered engine generates exhaust which typically includes carbon monoxide and other harmful and/or offensive gases, as well as particulate exhaust. While surfing, the user of the surf boat typically does not want to be positioned in a fume of exhaust being admitted from the engine, but wave propagation occurs directly behind the boat; the surfer will surf on one side of the wave which puts the surfer directly in the stream of the engine exhaust path. Accordingly, several devices have been developed to direct the emissions of the gas into the water on which the ski boat is being utilized. Typically these devices utilize an exhaust tube that is directed under the boat where the gases are dispelled into the propulsion stream emitted by the propeller or jet of a surf boat.
Boats utilized for water skiing, wakeboarding, tubing, surfing and/or the towing of people engaging in other miscellaneous watersports typically utilize large engines that can propel the boat at a high velocity or high loads such as when operating with large amounts of ballast. In order to create a desirable wake effect in the water behind the boat, the ballast(s) of the boat are often filled with water to an extent in order to cause the boat to rest or propel at a lower position in the water with increased displacement. In order to propel the boat while the ballast(s) is filled or partially filled, a larger engine is required to propel the boat. A larger engine in turn generates more exhaust when utilized to propel the boat at wakeboarding or surfing speeds that are sufficient to produce a desirable wake effect in the water as well as to pull the wake-boarder behind the boat at a sufficient speed, or to create a surf wake capable of propelling the surfer directly behind the boat.
In order to dispel the exhaust into the water and away from the user of the surf boat and away from the water-skier or wake boarder being towed behind the boat, or surfer riding the wave behind the boat, several devices have been created to expel the exhaust into the water. However, due to the large amount of exhaust produced by the water-ski boat, large pipes are often required that extend outward from the stern of the boat. These pipes can interfere with a wake boarder or water skier entering or exiting the water and interfere with the wake of the boat while in motion. Accordingly, what is needed is a more aesthetic, less obtrusive mechanism to dispel motor exhaust from a boat.